


Malum

by AnaAkari



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaAkari/pseuds/AnaAkari
Summary: AU Story: Dígame oficial ¿realmente cree que la maldad es innata? No entiende que nosotros somos más profundos que eso, el cambio es inevitable para los seres humanos. Entonces le pregunto de nuevo, que elige ¿sus principios o sus seres queridos? Piense con cuidado, como sabe la maldad no da segundas oportunidades.Universo Policial. Emparejamientos Rojos- Verdes- Azules.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Unidad de investigación criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Primero quiero agradecerle por darle la oportunidad a esta nueva historia, es un estilo completamente diferente al que me encuentro principalmente acostumbrada, quienes siguen mi historia de proyecto espejo se darán cuenta que el tono es bastante diferente y siento que estoy siendo más pulida con este proyecto. La razón principal es que este fic es mas para un estudio que estoy realizando, por lo que encontraran menciones de varias teorías psicológicas relacionadas con la mentalidad criminal, realmente me ha ayudado mucho y ya que tenia algunos capítulos guardados considere la posibilidad de publicarlo.
> 
> No es un fic centrado en el romance (por supuesto que tendrá) si no mas bien las relaciones individuales y grupales de cada personaje, mi objetivo consiste en contar la historia del crimen y el concepto de como el mal puede aparecer en los lugares menos esperados, espero que sean de su gusto y quedo atenta a cualquier comentario. Sin más que decir disfruten
> 
> Relaciones entre Rojos, Verdes y Azules. Las chicas superpoderosas no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 1: Unidad de investigación criminal**

_"La creencia en algún tipo de maldad sobrenatural no es necesaria. Los hombres por sí solos ya son capaces de cualquier maldad." Joseph Conrad_

El vuelo había sido difícil en algún momento del trayecto, una tormenta genero turbulencia y ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a las altas alturas no se tranquilizó hasta que el avión toco tierra firme. Llevaba más de tres años sin volar, generalmente era su hermana la que la visitaba en las festividades ahorrándole la ansiedad.

Después de pasar por todas las requisas y buscar su maleta, procedió a la entrada del aeropuerto su hermana le había dicho que la estaría esperando para llevarla. Busco una cabellera roja familiar, después de unos minutos la encontró. Con el cabello recogido en una descuidada coleta, unos vaqueros con agujeros y una camiseta bastante grande para su cuerpo. Berserk estaba recostada en el capo del auto con una mirada aburrida, al reconocerla sus ojos rosados brillaron y le mando una sonrisa divertida.

"Blossy ¿aun con esa estúpida cinta?"

Ella se paró al frente y puso sus manos en su cintura imitando su pose de líder de la infancia "Berk ¿aun con ese mal temperamento?" comento siguiéndole el juego, las dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente en lo que parecía una guerra fría, hasta que Berserk soltó una carcajada y atrajo a su hermana menor en un abrazo de oso.

"Pequeña alborotadora, me alegra ver que estas bien" le dijo mientras la despeinaba. Blossom rio en sus brazos "yo también te extrañe hermanita" se separaron después del saludo y Berserk abrió el baúl para meter las maletas "¿solo eso?" Blossom asintió "para mudarte, me parece muy poco" dijo mientras se subía al auto del conductor y después de que ella también se subiera al copiloto arrancaron.

"Vendí todos mis muebles de Londres y solo traje algunos conjuntos de ropa, además de algunos archivos. La caja con algunos libros y recuerdos llega la otra semana, pero pensé que sería mejor empezar a abastecerme con cosas de acá, ya que tengo un poco ahorrado"

Su hermana mayor asintió a la información "Bueno el fin de semana lo tengo libre, así que podemos ir a algunos lugares que conozco"

"Gracias y de nuevo te agradezco por dejarme quedarme contigo"

"No hay lio, sabes que eres mi compañera de cuarto favorita"

Ella alzo una ceja ante ese comentario "En serio, creí que era la peor. Ya sabes por mi supuesto TOC de mantener ordenado todo"

Berserk rio "En la adolescencia eras un fastidio, pero ahora con veintiséis años y un trabajo a tiempo completo, no niego que me gustaría tener ayuda para limpiar el apartamento"

"¿Me recuerdas que paso con tu ultima compañera?"

"La perra se casó"

"Que desconsiderada" dijo con ironía

"Exactamente mis pensamientos hermanita" Blossom negó con la cabeza ante ese comentario, miro por la ventana y decidió estudiar la ciudad que sería su nuevo hogar, no era malo con su aire de metrópoli, avenidas y personas corriendo a todos lados, le recordaba un poco a Nueva York, el lugar donde vivió con su gemela hasta que cumplieron dieciocho.

Después de una media hora llegaron a un edificio de ladrillos en el centro, era bastante antiguo por lo que pudo ver. Berserk dejo el auto en el parqueadero del edificio y tomo una de sus maletas, mientras que ella se llevaba la otra y entraban al lugar.

"El ascensor es una mierda, por lo que si no quieres quedarte atrapada. Sube por las escaleras, mi apartamento está en el último piso"

"¿Subes todos los días siete pisos?"

"Mi ejercicio favorito" dijo con sarcasmo. Blossom tenía una mira de consternación "No te quejes, la renta es barata y a estar en el último piso el apartamento tiene dos pisos, además de un pequeño jardín. Créeme que vale la pena las escaleras" Ella decidió juzgarlo cuando lo viera, a pesar de ser gemelas y su obvio parecido físico, las dos diferirían en muchas otras cosas entre eso se encontraba sus gustos decorativos, pero era invitada así que no se quejaría.

Llegaron al séptimo piso y se acercó a la puerta 702 saco la llave y la giro, las dos entraron y mientras Berserk cerraba la puerta Blossom inspecciono el lugar, no estaba tan mal como se imaginaba un lugar en donde vivía sola su hermana, había cierto desorden, pero no era un chiquero. Una sala de estar con un televisor curvo en el centro se encontraba a su izquierda, la cocina detrás de la misma, teniendo una barra como división en donde estaban algunas masetas con flores. A la derecha un comedor y justo al lado de la entrada un armario, mientras que al frente estaba una ventana que daba una vista general de la ciudad.

Al lado de la sala había unas escaleras de metal en forma de caracol, Berserk le hizo señas para la que siguieran al subir se encontró con dos puertas a cada lado y al frente una terraza con un pequeño jardín y unas sillas con una mesa en medio. Le pareció precioso.

"Tu habitación es la de la derecha" le dijo mientras la abría y entraban. Había una cama tamaño Queen en el centro una mesa de noche alrededor de ella, una ventana que daba a las escalares de incendio a su derecha y cerca un escritorio, el armario estaba al lado de la puerta y a la izquierda estaba una puerta, al asomarse se dio cuenta que era el baño, no era muy grande pero acogedor, una tina, un lavado y una cisterna. "Cada habitación tiene un baño propio y en el primer piso está el de los invitados ¿Qué te parece?"

"Debo decir que te luciste hermana"

"Sabes que siempre me gusta vivir bien y a un buen precio" Dejaron las maletas en la habitación, Blossom aprovecho para organizar sus cosas mientras su hermana iba por algo de comer, encontró que el armario tenía un espejo a cuerpo completo y después de dejar sus cosas en el baño, vio que este parecía haber sido renovado. Supuso que Berserk había arreglado la habitación para su llegada, no creía que el escritorio y la cama tan grande las hubiera dejado su antigua compañera, sabía que a su hermana mayor le gustaba consentirla en secreto y no le gustaba darse crédito. Tomo nota para que, en su día de compras conseguirle algo.

Cuando termino ya era el atardecer y se encontró con una Berserk sentada en la terraza con comida china en la mesa del centro y una copa de vino, Blossom entro y se sentó a su lado, mientras miraban a la ciudad.

"Así que FBI" comento su hermana sin mirarla

"Raro ¿no?"

"Siempre fuiste una niña todo lo bueno, no me extraña"

Solo volteo los ojos "Según esa teoría, tú también serias todo lo bueno"

"No lo creo"

"¡Vamos! Siempre íbamos a donde la otra estaba, si tu hacías algo malo yo estaba a tu lado"

Berserk sonrió "Si, pero si mi memoria no me falla. Y créeme que no lo hace. Yo era la de los planes maestros y te arrastraba a ellos"

Blossom se carcajeo ante eso "¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Holly en nuestro segundo año?"

Los ojos de Berserk brillaron ante el recuerdo "Mierda, como olvidarla. Fue la noche en que perdimos nuestra virginidad. Éramos tan ridículas, prometiéndonos tener sexo el mismo día, solo porque al ser gemelas debíamos compartir todo"

Blossom empezó a reírse más fuerte "fue un desastre ni nos gustaban los tipos, solo porque eran gemelos al igual que nosotras los elegimos"

"Y cuando salimos con ese chico y en cada cita iba una diferente ¡Nunca se dio cuenta!" Las dos se carcajearon ante sus recuerdos de adolescencia.

Blossom dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad "Mi yo de dieciséis años, nunca hubiera creído que terminarías como contadora"

"Las matemáticas siempre fueron mi fuerte, y es un trabajo bien pago. No me quejo. Lo que realmente me interesa ¿es cómo vas a Londres por una maestría en psicología y terminas volviendo, trabajando con el FBI?"

Blossom tomo de su vino mientras organizaba sus palabras "Bueno ya sabes, de alguna manera termine haciendo mi tesis sobre el comportamiento criminal y un análisis sobre la triada de McDonald, luego el profesor a cargo me unió a su grupo de investigación y eso fue a lo que me dedique en estos últimos años" el sol se estaba ocultando y daba paso a la noche "hace unos meses me llego una oferta del FBI para trabajar en su unidad de investigación, mi profesor dijo que era una excelente oportunidad, y el salario no es para nada malo"

"¿Es peligroso?"

"Bueno, no creo. Tengo entendido que es un trabajo de oficina, revisar documentos y entrevistas e interpretarlos, no es para nada trabajo policial. Al fin de cuentas no soy policía"

"Si tú lo dices" Berserk fijo su mirada en Blossom "¿Por qué Townsville?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Es que entiendo todo eso, pero he visto Mindhunters"

"¿Estas comparado esto con una serie de Netflix?" Blossom le envió una mirada inquisitiva

"Déjame terminar. No digo que sea igual, pero ¿no se supone que esa unidad está en Washington?"

Blossom se encogió de hombros "No sé, al parecer esta unidad ya estaba desde hace unos tres años creo, tal vez sea porque Townsville hace parte de la triada de las ciudades y decidieron que era un buen punto para tener una nueva unidad"

Berserk no se veía muy convencida "Espero que sea como tú dices y no lo que yo estoy pensando"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Nada. Si no lo digo en voz alta, tal vez no se cumpla"

"Ahora me dejas con más curiosidad"

"Solo… se cuidadosa ¿vale? Esta ciudad es difícil"

"Berk crecí en las calles de Nueva York, se cómo cuidarme"

"Creme Blossy, esto es diferente a Nueva York, es más que pandillas y drogas. Entras a las ocho de la mañana ¿cierto?" ella asintió en confirmación "Mi empresa queda de camino, entonces mientras compras un auto te puedo llevar. Y llámame para recogerte cuando salgas"

"No es necesario, yo puedo…"

"No es una opción" Blossom se sorprendió de lo sería que se veía su hermana "Escucha. Nunca sales sola, no vas al metro y lo tomas sola. Después de las siete de la noche, no caminas en la calle y mucho menos en callejones. Conozco tu tendencia a quedarte a trabajar horas extra, no me importa, te traes tu trabajo a la casa y siempre… siempre me llamas para recogerte. No importa la hora ¿entiendes?

Realmente no entendía porque su hermana se veía tan preocupada. Pero había visto esa mirada, cuando su padre murió a los doce años y fueron enviadas al orfanato, era una mirada de miedo y protección "Entiendo. Pero me dirás porque"

Su hermana se vio abatida "Pronto lo sabrás"

* * *

"Son unos jodidos bastardos. Te lo juro, realmente le tienen miedo a una mujer" su prima dijo después de su sexta copa de whiskey de la noche, sumado a las cervezas que se había tomado al inicio de la noche. Brute dudaba que Buttercup estuviera completamente sobria. No es que la culpara, ella también se sentía enojada por los hechos ocurridos en las últimas semanas.

Hace un mes BC la había llamado emocionada, al parecer la policía de Townsville iba a abrir una nueva unidad y ella estaba seleccionada para ser la nueva líder, era un ascenso, después de cinco años trabajando para la fuerza, se había graduado como la mejor de su clase y tenía altas expectativas de avanzar a su carrera. Su unidad se encargaba de los casos de robo y ella tenía la mayor tasa en cuanto a arrestos, por lo que era más que obvio quien era la más adecuada al cargo.

Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso. Hace un mes su capitán informo, que la nueva unidad la dirigiría el compañero de BC, solo llevaba dos años en la policía y su tasa de éxito se debía principalmente a los logros de su prima. Pero la vida es una puta y parecía que valía más tener un pito que años de experiencia. No hay que decir que ella no se lo tomo bien, más cuando su capitán sugirió que ella fuera la asistente del nuevo líder. Brute no conoce muy bien los detalles, solo sabe que hubo un periodo de gritos, insultos al hombre y posteriormente una confrontación física, que termino con la suspensión de la chica.

Buttercup ya se había terminado su bebida y la veía expectante para una recarga "Si prima, eso no va a pasar"

"No seas una jodida tacaña ¡este bar es tuyo!"

"Te estoy salvando de llegar a tu primer día con resaca"

"Como si me importara una mierda"

Brute puso los ojos en blanco "No seas una perra, tienes suerte que te hubieran ascendido y no despedido después de tu numerito"

BC se veía roja "¡¿Ascendido?! ¡Me mandaron a la puta banca!"

"Vas al FBI, hasta donde se es mejor que ser parte la tonta policía local"

"Voy al FBI a la unidad de investigación" dijo malhumorada

"Sigo sin ver el problema"

"¿En serio? Es una unidad de cerebritos, solo se sientan a revisar casos y punto. Pase de perseguir y amenazar a criminales con mi pistola, a sentarme a tomar el tinto y digitar números en un puto computador"

"Ve el lado positivo" Buttercup alzo una ceja, con escepticismo. Ella suspiro "Las dos sabemos que los prostitutos de tus jefes te querían despedir. Pero una llamada del FBI los hizo retroceder y te pidieron como miembro de su escuadrón. Ahora el salario es igual de bueno e incluso mejor que el del cargo que querías. Y si realmente te enoja estar en un escritorio, espera unos meses y pide que te transfieran a una unidad con mayor acción, y eso no es lo mejor"

"¿Ah no?" A estas alturas BC la escuchaba con atención, Brute sonrió sabía que había convencido a su prima y termino de cerrar el trato.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te enojabas porque tenías un caso increíble y llegaba el FBI y te lo quitaba?" su prima asintió y sus ojos brillaron en comprensión "Cuando estés de nuevo en el campo, tú serás la que los joda. Es más, puedes visitar a tus antiguos compañeros y hacer uso de tus nuevos privilegios" termino con una sonrisa de serpiente.

"¡Perra eres un genio!" Dijo Buttercup en realización "Los voy a joder, no sabrán que los golpeo"

"Amen amiga" le lleno de nuevo la copa a BC y ella la miro divertida "Es solo por un brindis" tomo otro vaso y se sirvió, no era la que tomaba en horario laboral, pero considero que era necesario para la ocasión "Brindo por la perra de mi prima, y el maldito desastre que va a dejar en el FBI. Pero sobre todo por la patada en las bolas que le dio a su excapitán"

Las dos rieron con fuerza ante esto. Buttercup subió su copa y respondió "Por dejarlo estéril"

El sonido de los cristales marco su nuevo comienzo

* * *

"Disfruten su orden" dijo la camarera al terminar de entregar su pedido. Bubbles le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y vio como la chica se retiraba. Hizo una mueca al ver el plato de su hermano mayor.

"Realmente desearía que dejaras de comer eso" murmuro.

Los ojos verdes de su hermano se levantaron de su plato y giraron ante su comentario "Que tu seas vegetariana, no significa que toda la familia tenga que serlo"

"¡Sabes cuantos animales mueren cada año…!"

"Si, si, muchos. Ya conocemos el discurso hermana mayor" le dijo Brat desde su lado. Bubbles hizo un puchero, pero no comento más y se concentró en su comida. La mesa quedo en un silencio, hasta que Butch lo rompió.

"Entonces Brat ¿Cómo fue tu primer día en la universidad?" dijo mientras masticaba

"¡Eres repugnante!¡Traga antes de hablar!" Brat dijo con molestia, Butch se aprovechó de esto y se acercó hacia ella y empezó a mostrarle toda su comida. Molestándola más "¡Hermana! Dile que pare" Bubbles negó con la cabeza.

"Butch, no molestes a Brat"

"Que aguafiestas" pero hizo caso y tomo asiento de nuevo "Aun no respondes mi pregunta"

Brat se encogió de hombres "Que quieres que te diga, no fue nada especial. Los chicos mirándome el culo, las chicas lanzándome miradas envidiosas. Lo mismo de siempre"

"Si te molestan puedes jugar la carta del hermano"

"Claro. Porque me encanta cuando amenazas a mis novios con tu placa de policía" le dijo con sarcasmo

"Esta vez va a ser diferente" Brat alzo la ceja de manera inquisitiva "La placa ahora es del FBI" Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Las dos voltearon los ojos ante eso "Que cambio" ella cayo en cuenta de algo y le sonrió con picardía "No espera, tienes razón, esta vez va a ser diferente" ahora él era el curioso "Ya que vas a estar en un escritorio todo el día, probablemente pierdas tu físico aterrador" ahora era ella la arrogante. Butch gruño ante eso, no lo podía culpar, desde que fue transferido de Boston su hermano no estaba encantando con su nuevo empleo, para cualquiera trabajar en el FBI era un gran logro y más a una edad tan joven, pero no si eres como Butch que prefiere la acción antes del trabajo de oficina. Bubbles agradecía internamente que su hermano no estuviera despotricando más, considerando lo que paso en Boston, tiene suerte de que aun tenga una placa.

"No te enojes Butch, ve el lado positivo. Trabajaremos juntos" le dijo ella con su sonrisa más cálida.

"Si no te ofendas Bubs pero no es que me mate trabajar con mi hermana pequeña en el mismo lugar"

Ella hizo un puchero ante eso "Sera divertido, ya verás" Fue realmente una sorpresa, cuando recibió la noticia hace un mes. Se encontraba en Miami, cuando recibió la oferta de empleo, le sorprendió que el FBI la quisiera nunca había sido de trabajo policial como su hermano mayor, pero la paga era bastante buena y aún tenía unas deudas educativas después de haber terminado su especialidad en psiquiatría. El trabajo en el hospital no le estaba ayudando tanto y ya que se suponía que era un trabajo más investigativo, después de meditarlo acepto.

Fue sorprendente que cuando llamo a su mamá para contarle, esta le dijo con alegría que su hermano también tenía un puesto en el FBI. Al principio pensó que sería en otra unidad, pero después de comunicarse con él, descubrieron que en realidad trabajarían en la misma unidad y ciudad. Para rematar su hermana menor se había presentado a la universidad de Townsville y había pasado.

Así que un mes después se encontraban los tres acá, alquilaron un apartamento que estaba justo en la mitad del campus y mitad del edificio del FBI. Ya que ella y Butch iban al mismo lugar, acordaron que Brat se llevaría su auto a la universidad y ella viajaría con su hermano. No niega que esta semana, ha sido difícil, pues llevaba varios años sin vivir junto a sus hermanos, pero los buenos momentos han superado los malos, Brat está bastante alegre de tenerlos a los dos de nuevo cerca y ella extrañaba las payasadas de su hermano mayor. Con quien no vivía desde que el cumplió dieciocho y ella tenia quince, eso ya hace diez años.

La ventaja de ser la hija del medio es que había vivido una cantidad de tiempo considerable junto a sus hermanos, alcanzo a estar en las primeras etapas de adolescente de Brat y las locuras de Butch. En contraste los dos hermanos, aun tenían que acostumbrarse al otro. Butch tenía que entender que Brat no era la niña de once años que dejo cuando se fue y su hermanita debía entender que su hermano ya no era el mismo chico problema de su adolescencia (aunque a veces se preguntaba si realmente había madurado)

"Bueno, lo único que espero es que nuestro jefe no sea un dolor en el culo" dijo Butch sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Cualquier figura de autoridad es un dolor en el culo para ti" dijo Brat

"Es que The Butch es demasiado bueno para que lo controlen"

Brat la miro y lo señalo "¿Realmente quieres trabajar con ese idiota?"

Ella miro a su hermano y este sonrió de forma traviesa. Suspiro "Ugh, realmente no debí pedir ese préstamo"

* * *

Tomo el reloj que era lo último que le quedaba en el escritorio y lo metió en la caja. Oficialmente había vaciado lo que alguna vez fue su sitio de trabajo. El reloj marco las siete, lo que significaba que había terminado su último turno. La mayoría de sus compañeros se habían retirado hace una hora, después de su fiesta de despedida. Aunque personalmente le pareció ridículo tanto escándalo, no se iba a mudar ¡demonios ni siquiera se iba del edificio! Solo ahora tenía que presionar el botón del piso cuatro en logar del ocho todos los días. Fue una estupidez.

"¡Jojo!" dijo su comandante desde la oficina "¿tienes un momento?" Él suspiro, realmente quería irse de ahí a regañadientes se acercó a la oficina de su ahora antiguo jefe "¿Emocionado?"

"Por supuesto" dijo su voz sin ánimo. Nunca había sido la persona más expresiva, pero incluso su jefe se dio cuenta que no estaba realmente feliz por su traslado.

"Brick sé que realmente no estas emocionado con este cambio. Pero realmente, esta es una oportunidad única"

"No veo como pasar de estar en la unidad antidrogas a una de investigación es mejor"

"El salario es mucho más alto"

Brick rodo los ojos "Como si me importara el dinero, porque no dices la verdad y admites que esto es un puto castigo"

"Idioma"

"Ya no eres mi supervisor"

Su jefe negó "No voy a negar que lo ocurrido en tu último caso es una de las razones de la transferencia. Pero créeme que estas mucho mejor ante lo que sugerían las directivas. Que Sáenz te pidiera para su nueva unidad es un milagro, pudo haber sido peor"

"Ja ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?" refuto desde su asiento

"Te hubieran despedido" los dos quedaron en silencio ante esa declaración "Dale una oportunidad, tal vez el cambio te sorprenda"

"Aprecio la conversación, pero realmente quiero irme a dormir" Dijo levantándose para retirarse. Antes de irse lo volvió a llamar su jefe.

"Jojo. Eres excelente, no importa lo que los otros digan, yo sé que eres el mejor" Brick se detuvo ante eso y vio al hombre que durante muchos años fue su mentor, le dio un gesto de respeto y se retiró.

Mientras veía partir a su pupilo. El viejo no dejo de pensar que debió decirle toda la información por completo, que la unidad de investigación no era lo que realmente creía. Pero pensó que se merecía unos días de tranquilidad, antes de que supiera la verdadera naturaleza del lugar, por qué se había renovado por completo y por supuesto, el caso que dirigiría.

* * *

Boomer se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la espaciosa sala de reuniones, había llegado más temprano de lo acostumbrado y se le indico que se dirigiera directamente a esta sala para esperar a Sofia. Estaba bastante nervioso, se preguntaba como seria su nueva unidad y si sería capaz de llevarse bien con ellos.

Se había sorprendido cuando Sofia le había sugerido que se trasladara junto a ella a nueva unidad, pues consideraba que sus habilidades serian útiles para el equipo. Su trabajo siempre había sido en el área de ciber crimen en Townsville, pero el salario era más alto que su anterior puesto y realmente le agradaba la mujer, aunque aún no lograba comprender como una unidad que se supone es solo investigación paga mejor que una que se encarga de rastrear criminales en la red.

Sofia le decía que entendería una vez que estuviera en ella y que a pesar de que quería contarle los detalles con mayor precisión, no podía. El sonido de la puerta lo despertó de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a la causa del ruido, una hermosa pelirroja estaba en la puerta.

Era una chica alta y esbelta, su cabello era bastante largo considerando que le llegaba debajo de la cintura y lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta con un listón, se veía elegante pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos rosas que resaltaban su piel pálida, no había visto nunca un color de ojos tan llamativo "Buenos días ¿aquí es la reunión de la unidad de investigación?" ella comento y él sonrió en respuesta, se levantó de su lugar y la saludo.

"Si, es aquí. Aún no han llegado todos. ¿Eres miembro?" Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para estrechar su mano.

"Si. Blossom Ann Utonium, es un gusto" Él se alegró de ver que era alguien amable y pensó que podrían ser buenos amigos.

"Encantado, Boomer Daniel Bellum" se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Antes de que pudieran iniciar una conversación, unas voces en la entrada los alertaron.

"¡Que carajos haces aquí!" grito una mujer.

"Trabajando. Que otra cosa crees que estaría haciendo" respondió un hombre.

"¡Una mierda! Se supone que estas en la unidad de drogas"

"Oh. Mi error, tal vez ocurrió ese fenómeno extraño…como era que se llamaba… ¡Ah sí! ¡Transferencia! Idiota"

"¡Cuidado como me hablas imbécil!"

"Te recuerdo que tu empezaste" Blossom y él miraban con curiosidad a las personas, detrás de la puerta, cuando se abrió primero entro una mujer de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda, tenía un corte que no le llegaba a los hombros y en comparación a la vestimenta de Blossom de una falda y camisa al cuerpo, la chica estaba en una sudadera verde. Entro furiosa y se ubicó en una de las sillas sin siquiera mirarlos, detrás de ella entro un hombre de cabello rojo un poco más oscuro que el de Blossom y recogido en una pequeña coleta, camisa roja y jeans negros, con una gabardina gris, se veían elegante y al igual que Blossom tenía un color de ojos bastante peculiar, no recordaba la última vez que vio a alguien con ojos color rojo. Entro más tranquilo que su compañera, y se detuvo un momento al mirar a Blossom, pensó ver que sus ojos brillaron por un momento al verla antes de volver a su mirada fría, no dijo nada y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Ninguno de los dos nuevos miembros se interesó en saludar "No somos muy amigables" le murmuro Blossom a su lado y él asintió de acuerdo. Solo faltaba un minuto para las ocho, y se escucharon unos pasos corriendo hacia su destino. La puerta se abrió de nuevo con rapidez revelando dos figuras agitadas.

"Mierda. Pensé que no llegaríamos" Dijo un hombre de cabello negro y chaqueta de cuero, con la piel bronceada, levanto la mirada y vislumbro unos ojos verdes de un color más oscuro que la otra chica.

Cuando volteo a mirar a su acompañante trago saliva "Te dije que te levantaras temprano, por tu culpa casi no llegamos" la chica era considerablemente la más baja de la habitación, tenía el cabello rubio suelto y algo rizado que les llegaba a los hombros, con un vestido azul de verano y una pequeña chaqueta alrededor de sus hombros, tacones blancos que le daban más altura y por ultimo unos preciosos ojos azul marino.

No tuvieron tiempo de presentarse cuando una voz detrás de ellos los saludo "Bueno, veo que lo consiguieron por poco" dijo divertida una mujer de cabello castaño y alta. Llevaba un traje de negocios y sus ojos color avellana se veían impasibles, por su apariencia nadie sospecharía que esta mujer estaba ya en sus cuarenta.

Los dos invitados se rieron nervioso y se sentaron juntos, ella sonrió y camino hasta la parte de arriba de la mesa, escaneo con cuidado a las personas en ella y cuando llego a donde él, le sonrió con cariño.

"¿Disfrutaste tus vacaciones Bellum?"

Él le devolvió la sonrisa "No fueron lo suficiente largas, comandante"

Ella rio ante eso "Siempre has sido un pequeño descarado" él se encogió de hombros ante eso. Volvió a su rostro de negocios y se presentó "Bueno, me alegro de ver que todos llegaron. Me presento. Mi nombre es Sofia Sáenz y soy la comandante de la unidad de investigación de crimen del FBI de Townsville llámenla unidad seis si quieren. Llevo veinte años en esta institución y antes de ser trasladada aquí, dirigí la unidad dos relacionada con ciber crimen" Tomo unas carpetas de su bolso. Y miro a Boomer "¿Por qué no nos presentamos? Ya que todos somo nuevos, digan su nombre y cargo antes de venir"

Ya que lo estaba mirando directamente el capto la indirecta y empezó "Mi nombre es Boomer Daniel Bellum, antes trabaje con la comandante en la unidad de ciber crimen como ingeniero de sistemas" todos asintieron ante eso y Blossom siguió.

"Mi nombre es Blossom Ann Utonium. Soy psicóloga con magister en psicología criminal y antes de venir acá estuve como investigadora en un laboratorio de Londres"

"Soy Bubbles Taylor Keane. Soy psiquiatra y antes estaba trabajando en un hospital psiquiátrico en Miami"

"Yo, Butch James Keane. Antes de que pregunte, si somos hermanos. Trabaje en la fuerza policial en la unidad de crímenes mayores de Boston"

"Brick Adam Jojo. Fui transferido de la unidad de antidrogas del FBI"

"Buttercup Lisa Plutonium. Anteriormente hice parte de la policía de Townsville"

Sofia asintió a sus presentaciones "Bueno ahora que todos nos conocemos. Empecemos con el trabajo" Le repartió a cada uno unas capetas que decían confidencial, en el frete "Se que todos creen saber, lo que hacemos en este lugar. Déjenme decirles que están equivocados. Por favor abran el archivo" Cuando abrió el archivo casi grito ante las imágenes, escucho un grito ahogado a su lado, pero no podía creer lo que veía, en la imagen estaba el cuerpo de una mujer, o lo que fue alguna vez, desmembrado y cortado en trozos, algunas partes de la piel estaban levantadas dejando a relucir la carne.

"Verán hace dos meses me llamaron, para encargarme de esta unidad. ¿La razón? Bueno a los directivos les estaba preocupando un caso en particular, que ni sus unidades de inteligencia o de práctica, habían podido solucionar. Yo acepté con la condición de que me dejaran elegir a los candidatos" volvió a mirarlos a todos "Decidí crear una unidad, con inteligencia y práctica. Expertos en teorías en conocimientos, pero también que conozcan a los criminales de primera mano. Así llegaron ustedes seis"

"¿Eh, perdón, pero no entiendo? ¿No es esta una unidad de investigación?" Pregunto Bubbles

"Si, pero van a ir al campo" la habitación se quedó en silencio, él, Blossom y Bubbles estaban en estupor ¿campo? Ellos eran académicos, Boomer a pesar de trabajar con el FBI nunca se había involucrado en la parte práctica. En comparación los otros tres se veían bastante contentos con la notica.

"¿Me lo juras? ¿No tendré que estar detrás de un escritorio durante ocho horas?" Dijo Buttercup con emoción.

"Se que es diferente a lo que esperaban y algunos tendrán sus quejas, sobre el asunto. Pero créanme cuando les digo que la situación lo amerita"

"¿De qué caso estamos hablando?" Pregunto Butch "Es decir debe ser muy importante si autorizaron a hacer una unidad completa, solo por él"

"Es sobre el culto del mono" Ahora fueron Brick, Buttercup y él, fueron quienes jadearon. Había escuchado que el caso se había entregado a una nueva unidad, pero nunca se le paso por la mente que sería a la que el pertenecería.

"¿El culto del mono?" Pregunto Blossom.

"¿Es eso una pandilla o algo así?" agrego Butch

"Ja ya quisieras" Dijo Buttercup desde su asiento.

"El culto del mono es una especie de clan en Townsville, llevan operando más de cinco años en la ciudad, pero cada vez sea vuelto más violento. Utonium, que percibiste de las imágenes de la carpeta"

Blossom pareció sorprenderse por la mención de su nombre, pero rápidamente respondió "Bueno no he visto mucho, pero tiene un parecido a los casos del carnicero de Rostov, por lo menos la forma en que se encontró el cuerpo"

"Dios mío, dices que es un caníbal" Jadeo Bubbles.

"Eso es correcto, señorita Utonium y Keane. El culto del mono, practica el canibalismo. Pero eso no es lo peor de todo, verán quienes conforman esta organización son bastante…diversos"

"Dirás enfermos" Murmuro Brick

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" Pregunto Blossom.

"Son todo tipo de criminales, ladrones, narcos, pandilleros, asesinos, violadores, proxenetas, estafadores. Lo peor que te puedas imaginar, cometen una serie de delitos y comparten el gusto por la carne humana. El FBI ha tratado sin éxito atraparlos, pero parece que entre más tiempo pasa, más intocables se vuelve, sospechan que tienen contactos en los altos mandos, pero no se ha llegado a nada. Es por eso por lo que ustedes están aquí, su principal misión va a ser atrapar el culto del mono"

"¿Y si no lo conseguimos?" pregunto con una mira inquisidora Brick

"Bueno, entonces será mejor que ahorren de su sustancial salario. No es tan bueno por nada. En cuanto al funcionamiento del equipo, cada vez que se encuentre un caso que pueda estar conectado con el culto, queda automáticamente en nuestra jurisdicción, por lo menos deben ir dos de ustedes a la escena del crimen y preferirá que la señorita Utonium o Keane, estuvieran cerca, sus conocimientos de la psicopatía serán de gran ayuda. Ahora bien, si bien yo soy la comandante del equipo y me reportaran todos los descubrimientos. Uno de ustedes se encargará de liderar todo el equipo, por su experiencia y trayectoria el Señor Jojo será el encargado, claro si usted está de acuerdo"

"Sera un gusto" dijo Brick con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Debes estar bromeando" dijo Buttercup con molestia

"Algún problema señorita Plutonium"

"No, ninguno"

Sofia rio divertida "Conozco su historia, pero recuerden que desde ahora estarán en el mismo equipo, les puedo apostar que se llevaran excelente"

"Es muy optimista" murmuro Buttercup

Sofia se levantó "Pues bueno, los llevare a sus oficinas y después del almuerzo, procederemos a discutir el caso" Todos procedieron a seguirla.

"Oye Boomer" le susurro Blossom a su lado.

"Dime"

"Tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué se llama el culto del mono?"

El trago, recordando las noticias que invadían la ciudad cada vez atacaban "Por su marca"

"¿Marca?"

"Si, en cada escena dejan un símbolo en forma de mono. Casi siempre hecho con sangre"


	2. Antes de Media Noche

**Capítulo 2: Antes de la Medianoche**

Sofia se consideraba una mujer que siempre apuntaba a lo seguro, creció como la tercera hija de cinco hermanos, sus padres eran amantes de la ciencia y las profesiones de estos daban fe de ello. Su mamá era veterinaria y se aseguró que desde muy jóvenes sus hijos comprendieran el respeto y amor a los animales; por otro lado, su padre era criminalista, siempre se encontró gran parte de su carrera trabajando desde los laboratorios para solucionar crímenes.

Tal vez sea porque su padre llevaba a sus compañeros de policía a las reuniones de los domingos o el hecho de ser bastante hiperactiva en su infancia, lo que la llevaron a tomar la decisión de ser oficial de la ley. De lo que, si podía dar fe, es que no era como los policías de las películas, su vida no giraba en torno a descubrir la verdad o llevar justicia, era un trabajo que disfrutaba, pero no la consumía. Tal vez su marido era más de ese tipo y aun así encontraban el equilibrio en su intimidad, ella era madre, oficial y esposa. No tenía quejas en su posición, había ascendido lo suficiente y se había ganado el respeto de los demás.

Por ello es por lo que se sentía tan consternada cuando la llamaron para tomar el caso del culto del mono, el expediente 340 causaba la misma cantidad de terror en el FBI que la mención de un recorte de personal. ¿La razón? Si no lograbas solucionarlo, el retiro voluntario de la institución era una excelente oferta. No quería el caso, para nada, pero no es como si le hubieran dado opción de negarse. Entonces al final, lo tomo, pero en sus propias condiciones. 

Reviso los expedientes y suspiro, la principal condición había sido que ella elegiría a los miembros de su equipo, no confiaba en el juicio de sus supervisores, más considerando los rumores de miembros del culto infiltrados en las autoridades. El problema es que fue un dolor en el trasero, necesitaba a los mejores, pero no estaban dispuestos a entregárselos, entonces tuvo que recurrir al plan B. Aquellos que eran excelentes, pero nadie quería involucrarse.

Abrió el primer expediente y sonrió, este era fácil:

_Boomer Daniel Bellum_

_Edad: 27 años_

_Especialidad: Manejo de sistemas_

_Resumen del Perfil: Dos años en la agencia como apoyo en la unidad de crímenes digitales. Comunicativo y de fácil acceso, hijo de la anterior ex alcaldesa de Townsville y retirada senadora. Ligero problema de apuestas._

Boomer siempre le había parecido un encanto, solo tuvo dos problemas, el primero era su complejo de inferioridad, estaba destinado a grandes cosas, pero su tendencia a compararse con los demás lo había estancado durante mucho tiempo. El segundo problema era su familia, muchos creían que había llegado a donde estaba por sus conexiones y no estaban del todo mal, pero en los dos años que trabajo con ella demostró ser de gran valor. Realmente no lo quería en una unidad que estaba en la cuerda floja, pero hace unos meses que el trabajo del joven peligraba, al parecer al actual alcalde no le gustaba que un Bellum estuviera en las autoridades y algunos de sus jefes habían decidido sacarlo para evitarse problemas políticos. Cuando sugirió que lo trasladaran con ella, no se quejaron era una forma más fácil de encubrir su despido.

_Bubbles Taylor Keane_

_Edad: 25_

_Especialidad: Psiquiatría_

_Resumen del Perfil: Graduada en psiquiatría desde hace un año. Apoyo en investigaciones sobre el perfil patológico de criminales y su influencia con el ambiente externo. Ganadora del premio a excelencia académica de Miami. Emotiva y con tendencia a una personalidad de tipo c. Testigo de los sucesos ocurridos el 13 de marzo del 2005 en la escuela de Grand Castle._

Bubbles había sido su segunda opción, quería un psiquiatra, pero con experiencia en estos asuntos. Cuando reviso su trayectoria académica y conocimientos le pareció perfecta, pero supo que la razón por la que sus jefes la aceptaron fue por su relación con el caso del 2005, no sabe que tanto la afectaría lo que vea con sus antiguos recuerdos, pero espera que no sea nada grave o por lo menos que no reaccione como su hermano.

_Butch James Keane_

_Edad: 28_

_Especialidad. Miembro de las fuerzas policiales de Boston_

_Resumen del Perfil: Graduado como uno de los mejores de la academia. Experiencia de seis años en la fuerza. Problemas de ira. Testigo de los sucesos ocurridos el 13 de marzo del 2005 en la escuela de Grand Castle. Expulsión relacionada con el caso 23863_

Sin lugar a duda eran unos hermanos interesantes, y rezaba para que la presencia de su hermana sirviera como catalizador para su ira. El chico es bueno, pero tiene serios problemas con la autoridad y hablando de problemas de ira.

_Buttercup Lisa Plutonium_

_Edad: 26_

_Especialidad: Miembro de las fuerzas policiales de Townsville_

_Resumen del Perfil: Graduada como la mejor de su generación. Cinco años en la fuerza. Problemas de control de ira y autoridad. Núcleo familiar disfuncional._

No negaría que lo pensó antes de elegirla, pero bueno no se puede quejar mucho. La chica es buena en lo que hace y le recuerda un poco a ella en sus años de juventud. Mientras su relación con Jojo mejore… ah Jojo

_Brick Adam Jojo_

_Edad: 29_

_Especialidad: Miembro de la agencia durante ocho años_

_Resumen del perfil: Resultados altos en las pruebas de ingreso. Talento en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de estrategias. Alto porcentaje de éxito en sus casos. Transferido por el caso 10945_

Brick fue el único miembro que no solicito, no porque fuera malo. El chico es excelente y muchos consideraban que en unos años llegaría al puesto de director, precisamente fue eso por lo que no lo solicito, jamás lo hubieran autorizado a su unidad. Valla fue su sorpresa cuando el ex comandante de este Clinton se le acercó y le pidió que lo solicitara, le dijo que necesitaba un líder y alguien con experiencia en la agencia y Jojo era el indicado. Ella le pregunto por qué le ofrecía uno de sus mejores activos, el viejo se vio nervioso como si no quisiera hablar de ello, así que se ofrecieron a compartir una cena. Después de dejar los platos vacíos, entendió la razón; la mañana siguiente envió la solicitud.

_Blossom Ann Utonium_

_Edad: 26_

_Especialidad: Psicología forense_

_Resumen del perfil: Becada para sus estudios universitarios, mejores resultados en sus pruebas de excelencia. Colaboradora en el laboratorio de perfiles psicológicos en Londres e IQ de 160. Huérfana desde los 12 años, madre fallecida en el parto y padre asesinado, caso aun abierto._

Blossom era un enigma, era excelente y un valioso activo. Pero lo que le llamo la atención no fue lo que su expediente decía si no lo que no decía. Las gemelas Utonium, eran chicas extremadamente inteligentes y por eso mismo, es que le preocupa algunos espacios en blanco de su adolescencia. Bueno solo el tiempo dirá cómo funcionará su nuevo equipo de inadaptados.

* * *

Había algo que odiaba de trabajar en el FBI y eso era su café. Cuatro años trabajando en ese edificio y no importaba cuantas copas tomara, el sabor seguía siendo insoportable, si no fuera porque sin cafeína se ponía de muy mal humor, ni loco acercaría ese intento de bebida a su paladar.

Ahora que lo pensaba había visto una cafetera en su nuevo lugar de trabajo, también si lo intentaba podría traer buen café. Dios sabe que sus antiguos compañeros no tenían gusto en cuanto a café. No es como si le importara, nunca se habían llevado bien siempre peleaban por las cosas más pequeñas y existía esa tensión el aire cada vez que alguien entraba al piso.

Se pregunto cómo sería ahora con sus nuevos compañeros, bueno no es que esté interesado en hacer amistad con alguno de ellos, pero por lo menos un ambiente cordial sería suficiente. Claro exceptuando a Buttercup, nunca se van a llevar bien y ahora más que él es su jefe, está preparado para varias discusiones y reza que su paciencia alcance.

Con relación a los otros no tenía idea, el día de ayer había sido solo repaso del caso y poca comunicación entre ellos, Butch parecía un poco del estilo insubordinado de Buttercup por lo que hizo nota mental de tener cuidado con el moreno, su hermana por el contrario se veía más sumisa junto con Boomer parecían fáciles de llevar. Y en cuanto a Blossom… estaba bastante perdido ¿Por qué? No es que crea que vaya a tener problemas como los que tiene con Buttercup o insubordinación, al contrario, parece bastante inteligente y centrada, del tipo de personas con las que le gusta trabajar. El problema radica en otro aspecto, lo malditamente hermosa que le pareció, cuando la vio no demoro un segundo en darse cuenta de que la pelirroja era la encarnación de su chica ideal por lo menos en físico, alta, curvilínea y esos ojos… ¡Dios esos ojos! Esos pensamientos son un problema, todos saben que involucrarse con los miembros del mismo equipo, estaba destinado al desastre y ahora más que técnicamente es su jefe.

Así que espera poder acostumbrarse al físico de la chica sin que sus dos cabezas estén pensando en cosas totalmente distintas.

“¿De dónde sacaste ese café?” Al levantar su cabeza se dio cuenta de la presencia de Buttercup, al igual que el acaba de llegar a la oficina.

“Del primer piso” Dijo mientras entraba, la unidad de investigación se encontraba en el cuarto piso. Al salir del ascensor se encontraba un pasillo, que te dirigía a una puerta al abrirla se encontraba la unidad de investigación. Cinco escritorios se encontraban en el centro, la parte derecha un espacio para comer y a la izquierda dos oficinas, la primera daba a la sala de reuniones y la segunda era una especie de salón de sistemas, con computadoras y algunos libros, Sáenz había dicho que ese era el espacio para los “nerds del equipo” no precisamente con esas palabras, pero prácticamente era para que conversaran entre ellos cada vez que quisieran. Al frente estaban otras dos oficinas, la primera era de su nueva comandante y la segunda era la de él, no negaría que se sentía bien por fin tener su propio espacio y no un escritorio.

Vio que los demás ya habían llegado, los Keane se encontraban hablando en la cocina y Blossom y Boomer estaban hablando desde sus escritorios. Parecía que se habían dividido en las mismas parejas que ayer ¿Acaso eran de secundaria? Porque no socializaban con los demás.

“Jojo” le llamo Sáenz desde su oficina y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Fue directamente hacia su llamada, sin molestarse en dejar sus cosas en su oficina. Entro y ella le pidió que cerrara la puerta, obedeció y posteriormente se sentó frente a ella “Buenos días ¿descansaste?”

Arqueo la ceja ante eso, su anterior comandante era de los que lanzaban la bomba antes de saludar, supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse a esa nueva cortesía. Asintió en confirmación, ella le sonrió.

“Me alegro. Acabo de recibir una llamada de la policía, asesinato en la avenida Kingston, mujer de 34 años múltiples contusiones sus manos y pies fueron mutilados en el proceso”

“¿Agresión sexual?”

“El forense no está seguro hasta después de la autopsia. Pero solicite que no movieran el cuerpo hasta que nuestra unidad llegara, la marca estaba en la pared. El oficial a cargo te recibirá para un informe del caso, también enviaron la dirección de residencia de la víctima por lo que envía gente a revisar. Organiza como gustes la forma en que lo dividirás”

“Entendido ¿Alguna otra cosa?”

“Mantenme informada. Al fin de cuenta es tu primer caso como líder. Puedes retirarte, la información relacionada está en tu correo”

El asistió y salió. Entro a su oficina dejo sus cosas y reviso el correo. Después de tener toda la información organizada, se dispuso a llamar a su equipo.

“Plutonium” La azabache lo miro “Te envié una dirección a tu correo. La residencia de una víctima de homicidio que se cree está relacionada con el culto, tú con Keane vallan a verificar” 

“¿Cuál?”

“¿Ah?”

Buttercup rodo los ojos “¿Cuál Keane Genio?”

Maldijo por lo bajo. Se le había olvidado de que tenía hermanos trabajando juntos “Bubbles”

La rubia se puso nerviosa ante eso “Lindo. Bueno apúrate ricitos” Dijo Buttercup mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía.

“¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera un momento!” Dijo Bubbles mientras tomaba su bolso con rapidez y salía para intentar alcanzar a la otra chica.

“Bellum. Quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas de la víctima y sus movimientos en la última semana”

“Roger” Dijo el rubio.

Tomo las llaves de auto y sin mirar a los demás dijo “Utonium y Keane, conmigo” no se molestó en esperarlos mientras salía hacia el ascensor. Escucho unos pasos apresurados que lo seguían. Al alcanzarlo Blossom le pregunto

“¿A dónde nos dirigimos?”

“A la escena del crimen” respondió. Y la escucho tragar.

* * *

Blossom se retorció desde el asiento de pasajero. Brick y Butch se encontraban en la parte delantera mientras se dirigían a la escena de crimen. Su primera escena del crimen.

Después de enterarse de la verdadera naturaleza de su trabajo estuvo tentada a renunciar, simplemente dejarlo todo, ella no era policía, no estaba hecha para ese tipo de cosas y aun así hubo algo que no la dejo hacerlo, no sabía que, simplemente sentía que no era lo correcto. Le había contado a medias su trabajo a Berserk y decir que no estaba contenta era quedarse corta, su hermana prácticamente echaba humo ante la idea de que estuviera en el campo cerca a los criminales, pero después de una sólida argumentación renuncio a tratar de disuadirla, eso si la cena de esta noche corría por parte de Blossom, si quería subirle la presión arterial a su hermana por lo menos que pagara por ello, no tuvo quejas con respecto a eso.

La avenida Kingston era la que limitaba con el área de oficinas y bares. Lo que entendió de la explicación rápida de Brick es que a unas calles más adelante se encontraban los clubes más finos de la ciudad, por lo que era normal que después de unas horas largas en la oficina las personas desearan desahogarse con bailes e intoxicaciones patrocinadas por las diversas y coloridas bebidas que se comercializaban.

Al llegar a la escena Blossom vislumbro una cinta amarilla que cubría gran parte de la cera y el callejón, a su alrededor varios uniformados que trataban de alejar a los curiosos. Se parquearon un poco adelante y se bajaron para acercarse al lugar en cuestión.

Ella se sentía realmente perdida, no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer al momento de llegar a la escena, e interiormente se sentía molesta por eso, siempre fue del tipo de personas que le gusta prepararse con anticipación a una situación y actuar en consecuencia a ello y sus nuevos compañeros no la estaban ayudando.

Mientras llegaban un uniformado los detuvo “Lo siento señores, solo personal autorizado”

Brick enarco la ceja y mostro su placa del FBI “Creo que es suficiente autorización” el joven palideció, pero su jefe no espero una respuesta y avanzo como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

“Valla, realmente amo este trabajo” dijo Butch con una sonrisa pícara. Ella simplemente rodo los ojos. Cuando por fin alcanzaron a Brick, este se encontraba hablando con un oficial de unos cuarenta años y por la expresión de su rostro no estaba muy feliz.

“No escuche nada de eso” le dijo el hombre

“Estoy seguro de que fue informado oficial Cook, pero igual le repito que este caso está en nuestra jurisdicción”

“Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sea el culto”

“Si porque la imagen del mono con sangre es parte de la decoración” Butch intervino mientras señalaba la pared del callejón. El oficial Cook lo miro con desaprobación.

“¿Quién es él punk?”

“El punk que tiene el caso”

Brick se agarró la cien con molestia “Mira Cook, no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no, este caso es nuestro. Entonces o llamas a tus jefes y esperas a que te lo confirmen gastando nuestro valioso tiempo o dejas que mi equipo revise esto ya, que te aseguro igualmente terminaremos haciendo”

Cook gruño, pero al final termino mostrándoles el camino. Entre más se acercaron Blossom empezó a sentir el olor a putrefacción en el aire, el cuerpo se encontraba en una esquina de callejón al lado de unos botes de basura. Estaba cubierto por una sabana y la pared detrás tenía el símbolo de mono, ella había visto las fotos, pero verlo en la vida real, le revolvió el estómago en especial cuando el dibujo que parecía trasado con delicadeza había usado como tinta la sangre de la víctima.

“¿Que sabemos?” Pregunto Brick

“Su nombre era Samantha Spencer, 34 años. Trabajaba como secretaria a dos calles de acá, según el forense se estima que murió alrededor de las diez de la noche. Su jefe dijo que ella había hecho horas extras, pero que por lo que sabía esta no era la dirección que tomaba para su casa”

“¿Podemos mirar?” Butch dijo señalando el cuerpo.

Cook hizo una mueca “Claro. No es mi problema si tienes pesadillas”

Le hizo una seña a los CSI alrededor y levantaron la sabana, la vista fue espantoso escucho a Butch jadear y ella sintió la bilis que se subía por su garganta. Samantha estaba tirada boca arriba, su cuerpo repleto de cicatrices y su traje elegante de oficina manchado de sangre. Pero lo aterrador eran sus manos y pies ¡No la tenía! La habían cortado, dejando ver el musculo y hueso en descomposición. Sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo sin estar unida en ellas.

Antes de apartar la mirada para evitar vomitar se dio cuenta de algo interesante, uno de sus pies que estaba más alejado de su cuerpo estaba ubicada de manera vertical, sus tacones de charol lo mantenían erguido y desde una visión enferma podría decirse que parecía el zapado de cenicienta que abandono antes de medianoche.

“¿Qué piensas?” Brick le pregunto desde atrás y se le erizo la piel al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. Al contrario de ella y Butch, parecía impasible como si eso no fuera nada. La miro inquisitiva, y supo que quería que le diera un dictamen por ello estaba ahí. Trago saliva y se obligó a volver a ver el cuerpo, esta vez como especialista. Reviso la ubicación, la posición de cuerpo, y los pequeños detalles.

“Es organizado, a pesar de que el trabajo de mutilar un cuerpo debe dejar más desastre, la sangre solo se apodera de una pequeña parte del cuerpo, pienso que se tomó su tiempo. Lo que me da a pensar que no es una víctima al azar”

“La tenía vigilada” Concluyo Butch

Brick asintió “Si ese es el caso, entonces debemos suponer que la víctima tiene algo que lo atrajo, algo que cumple sus fantasías”

“Oficial Cook” ella pregunto “¿Dónde está el otro pie?”

“No estaba cuando llegamos”

“¿Se lo habrá llevado?” Pregunto Butch acercándose al cuerpo “¿Oye el pie estaba en esa posición cuando llegaron?”

“Si, mis muchachos no lo movieron”

“Así que tenemos un fetichista de los pies” Dijo Brick

“Mierda pareciera que cenicienta dejo su zapato” Butch resoplo, su ceño cada vez más fruncido.

Ella miro el pie “En este caso la magia no llego a media noche”

* * *

El apartamento de Samantha Spencer había sido aburrido en opinión de Buttercup, lo que esperarías de una mujer en sus 30 y que vivía sola. Comida para llevar en el refrigerador, una sala de estar pequeña y su dormitorio en perfectas condiciones. Ella y Bubbles no habían descubierto nada interesante sobre la víctima, más allá de su laptop y que ahora se encontraban revisando con la ayuda de Boomer en las oficinas del FBI.

“¿Y bien? Algo que nos ayude” Dijo ella desde su asiento atrás de Boomer en la oficina de los nerds.

El negó con la cabeza “Nada en especial, su vida era tan normal que hasta aburre. Sus redes sociales no muestran contacto con nadie fuera de lo común, era cercana a sus padres, no tenía muchos amigos y su última relación fue hace tres años. Por lo que se, podría ser una víctima al azar”

“No es lo que piensa Utonium”

“Tal vez la vigilaba, pero nunca entro en contacto con ella” sugirió Boomer

“No estoy segura, este tipo de criminales suelen contactar con sus víctimas antes de realizar un movimiento. Les gusta saber con quién tratan” Dijo Bubbles “Sabes ella tenía unos zapatos muy bonitos”

“¿Cómo lo sabes?”

“Bueno cuando fuimos a su apartamento vi que su closet tenía varios zapatos. No eran muchos, pero la tenía no solo ordenados sino en comparación con sus otras cosas estaban en mejor posición y más cuidados. Las personas solemos darle prioridad a lo que más nos gusta incluso en la forma en colocarlos en nuestras habitaciones”

Buttercup pensó un momento en eso y recordó el informe que les dio Brick, sobre el pie cenicienta “Hey Keane ¿un fetichista de pies iría a comprar zapatos como método de caza?”

La chica se tomó un tiempo para pensar “Depende. Cuando hablamos de podofilia casi siempre hacemos referencia a un comportamiento erótico, algunos de ellos se excitan solamente con los pies mientras que otros lo hacen por el tipo de zapato”

“¿Cómo es eso?” Pregunto bastante interesado Boomer.

“Bueno. Por ejemplo, algunos prefieren que usen tacones otros que el zapato sea cerrado o algunos que los talones se puedan ver, no podría precisar específicamente un denominador en común ya que los gustos varían. Alguna vez tuve un paciente que cuando tenía relaciones sexuales, le solicitaba a su esposa que se quitara toda la ropa, pero solo dejara los zapatos puestos”

“¿Hablas en serio?” No podía creer que existieran persona de ese tipo.

Bubbles sonrió divertida “Si, lo gracioso es que no estaba en psiquiatría por eso, sino por un episodio de depresión mayor”

“Espera…Me estás diciendo que su problema no era su obsesión con los zapatos en el sexo” Buttercup parecía haber oído una estupidez y por la mirada de Boomer se dio cuenta que el chico compartía sus pensamientos.

“El problema con las parafilias es que tienen una firme línea entre lo que es un comportamiento sexual diferente a una desviación en el mismo. Muchos los consideran como enfermedades, pero otros creemos que si bien son extrañas no se deberían considerar problemáticas al menos que afectan la vida del individuo” Bubbles se dio cuenta que ellos no parecían muy convencidos y suspiro “Mira, si bien mi paciente disfrutaba del sexo con zapatos, nunca se excitaba en una tienda de zapatos o realizaba actos indecentes en pleno público, siempre se juntó con mujeres que entendían su pasatiempo y hasta los disfrutaban de la misma forma, es lo mismo que el sado masoquismo, si las dos partes están de acuerdo no hay problema en practicarlo pero si la conducta avanza a un riesgo es cuando necesitamos revisar si hay un problema”

“Es decir que no importa si alguien le gusta dar latigazos a otros, pero si disfruta desmembrarlos si es preocupante” Entendió Boomer

“Por supuesto, obviamente si la pareja está de acuerdo con que lo latigueen, no puedes secuestrar a alguien u obligar a otros”

“En pocas palabras no sabemos hasta qué punto se considera una parafilia” concluyo Buttercup, Bubbles parecía replicar, pero después de pensarlo un poco asintió “Entonces en tu opinión experta, un hombre que mutila los pies de sus víctimas es podofilo”

“Tal vez, pero lo que me llama la atención son las manos ¿Por qué también mutilarlas?”

“No estoy segura, pero esta conversación me dio una idea de donde buscar. Si es una mujer que le gustan los zapatos y el asesino también. Pienso que es momento que salgamos de compras”

* * *

Si había algo que Berserk supiera seria como sobrevivir, desde que perdió a su padre a los doce años, su vida se había convertido en tratar de vivir en un mundo de constante rechazo. Su padre había sido un importante médico, y había sido precavido con su seguro de vida. No obstante, no contó con la avaricia de su familia, su tía se había ofrecido en cuidar a las gemelas, pero al poco tiempo Berserk se dio cuenta de que su pariente gastaba más de lo que ella y su marido ganaban y casi nada le daba a ella y su hermana.

Sospechando que, si seguían así, cuando ellas cumplieran la mayoría de edad no quedaría nada, decidieron que lo mejor es ir algún centro de acogida de menores. Haciendo que el dinero se mantuviera en una cuenta que nadie podía tocar hasta que ellas crecieran. Claro que vivir en un centro de acogida en Nueva York no había sido una experiencia agradable.

Las pandillas eran una presencia constante en donde vivía, con ella las peleas armadas y el tráfico de drogas, la mayoría de los niños terminaban ingresando a una pandilla o consumiendo sus productos. Para proteger a su hermana y a ella, había tomado una actitud fuerte se habían auto ensaño defensa personal y genero conexiones con aquellos que reconocía tenían poder en el vecindario.

Formo un plan infalible, no te involucres con las pandillas, pero préstales ayuda cuando soliciten. Hazte una buena reputación a ti y a tu hermana, destácate en los estudios, construye un camino alejado de este lugar.

Y había funcionado una vez que se graduaron cada una con las mejores calificaciones y consiguieron una beca del cincuenta por ciento, dejaron atrás su vida de peligro. O al menos una parte, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren. Sabia quienes escondían cosas, quienes eran peligrosos y con qué personas debía juntarse si quería sobrevivir.

Townsville no era la excepción en relación con su paranoia y más por la fama de peligro que le presidía. Por ello estudiaba con sumo cuidado a sus compañeros de trabajo, ser contadora parecía ser un trabajo aburrido en el exterior, pero cuando se trabajaba en uno de los bancos con la mayor cantidad de clientes “ricos” el fraude y soborno, estaba presente en varios de sus pulcros compañeros.

Sabia como terminaba esa historia por lo que nunca intento unirse a ese círculo, con la promesa de una mejor vida, eso por supuesto, no impedía que conociera a los honorables miembros que lo conformaban. Es así como se encontraba una situación bastante incomoda, con su compañera Ivy Turner llorando a su lado, mientras que su jefe decidía darle todas las cuentas que ella llevaba a Berserk.

La historia, en resumidas cuentas, fue que Ivy compartía más que una relación cercana con uno de sus clientes (más de uno diría) sin embargo, la esposa de este se enteró de la relación, y no solo era importante, sino que era parte de la junta directiva. Se armo un escándalo, el tipo se defendió y bueno después de un capítulo completo de telenovela, se decidió despedir a Ivy de sus labores. Y aquí estaban ella y Antonie Sawyer, viendo el llanto descontrolado de su excompañera, mientras les dividían las cuentas más jugosas de la compañía. Tal vez sea intencional, pero por lo que reviso las cuentas “peligrosas” no se le habían entregado, y por dentro suspiro de alivio. Era bien conocido que Sawyer se movía más en ese círculo, sumado con el reciente trabajo de su hermana, ella no estaba en condiciones de recibir tratos dudosos.

Ya que el llanto de Ivy no paraba, su gerente decidió dejarlos partir, mientras encontraba una manera de tranquilizarla.

“Es una lástima, era muy buena” comento Sawyer de camino a su cubículo.

“Con los números, supongo”

“Con todo menos con los números” dijo con una sonrisa descarada. Ella volteo los ojos, Antonie era un hombre que se describiría como carismático sin necesidad de apariencia, no era atractivo ni muy alto, pero tampoco bajo, su cabello moreno mostraba señales de calvicie temprana a pesar de solo estar en los treinta. Pero la forma en que se vestía y su actitud segura, hacía que muchas compañeras de la compañía babearan por él; por supuesto no fue su caso.

“Debes sentirte feliz. Serán tus primeras cuentas importantes Utonium”

Ella se encogió de hombros “Es parte del trabajo, nunca esta demás tener un aumento de salario. Pero tampoco me desvela”

“Sabes si fueras más ambiciosa, te ira excelente. Mas con tus conexiones”

“¿Conexiones? No sabía que Pablo fuera tan importante en este mundo” dijo tratando de desviar el comentario que la enfurecería.

El rio divertido “Pablo es muy buen tipo, sí. Pero hablo de tu hermana” ella le envió una mirada de advertencia que pareció ignorar “Tener a alguien en el FBI puede ser útil en nuestro trabajo”

Berserk paro en seco y lo miro como si fuera una cucaracha “Mira Sawyer” casi gruño “Me importa una mierda lo que tu hagas y tus negocios sucios. Pero te aclaro una cosa, toda esta puta porquería no es mi estilo. Prefiero dormir con tranquilidad por las noches y te juro que, si algo le pasa a mi hermana, soy capaz de destruir y torturar al hijo de puta que le haga daño. Entonces te recomiendo que te alejes de mis asuntos y yo lo hare con los tuyos”

Sawyer no pareció sorprendido por su arranque y al contrario le dio una sonrisa cordial “Fielmente anotado” Y avanzo con la petulancia con la que siempre caminaba.

Llego bastante enojada a su puesto de trabajo y Pablo la miro con preocupación.

“Esa no es la cara de alguien que acaba recibir unas de las mejores cuentas de la compañía”

“Metete en tus asuntos, no estoy de humor”

“Oye, tranquila. Y eso que yo te iba a contar un chisme histórico” Ella dejo de refuñar y lo miro.

“¿Desde cuándo somos cotillas Pablito?”

“¿Desde cuando eres pelirroja?”

Ella rio ante eso “Venga cuéntame”

Se acerco más a ella y le susurro “Te acuerdas de esa chica Spencer que se fue de la compañía dos meses después de que llegaste” ella trato de recordar, pero la imagen no le era clara “Era bajita, cabello negro, bastante calladita la verdad”

Una imagen se le vino “¡Ah! La de los zapatos altísimos, nunca usaba menos de seis y medio en tacones. Nunca la vi sin ellos”

“Y siempre de diseñador. Decían que invertía su salario solo por un par”

“Si ya se quién es ¿Qué pasa con ella?”

“Está muerta”

Berserk se quedó en silencio “¿Qué? Estas seguro”

“Si lo escuche de Smith eran buenos amigos, fue asesinada.”

“Mierda, es horrible. No la conocí muy bien, pero parecía una buena persona”

“Ni que lo digas, esta ciudad está de cabeza. ¿Alguna vez hablaste con ella?”

Ella trato de recordar “Ahora que lo dices si, hubo una vez. Fue en la fiesta de Halloween en el año que dejo la compañía, yo era nueva y hablamos un poco” recordó esa noche hace dos años “Sabes fue una conversación extraña a su manera, para una mujer adulta quiero decir”

“¿Por qué?”

“Hablamos de su traje y como siempre le había gustado desde niña. Que cada Halloween se vestía de manera diferente pero siempre el mismo personaje, que su sueño era ser como ella y que muchas de sus cosas tenían ese tema en específico”

Pablo lo medito por un momento “No recuerdo de que estaba disfrazada”

Berserk se estiro en su silla y abrió la primera carpeta que le habían entregado, empezando con su labor no antes de mirar a Pablo quien la miraba con curiosidad “Eres demasiado cotilla” los dos rieron ante eso “Cenicienta. Estaba vestida de cenicienta”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo y que este sea mucho mejor que el anterior.


	3. Cuento de hadas

**Capítulo 3**

**Cuento de hadas**

Boomer no volvería a mirar los zapatos de la misma forma que antes. Habían pasado cinco días desde que tomaron el caso Spencer y además de haber revisado una cantidad de tiendas físicas y virtuales, no habían avanzado para nada. Sin testigos ni sospechoso, ni siquiera intención. No faltaba decir que la moral de su equipo estaba por los suelos.

Brick y Buttercup estaban más gruñones que nunca, cada vez que algo no salía bien terminaban en alguna discusión que comenzaba con el trabajo, pero terminaba en sus días como rivales. Butch tampoco estaba feliz, pero era más por la “falta de acción” como decía él. Los únicos que estaban tranquilos eran Bubbles y Blossom, y sospechaba que era más porque aún estaban aturdidos por el caso en general.

Suspiro y negó con la cabeza, el viento otoñal le enfrió las mejillas un poco. No lo detuvo para ir al apartamento de Blossom, en los últimos días había desarrollado una muy buena amistad con la chica pelirroja, era curioso, pero parecían entenderse de maravilla. Era la única con la que consideraba que en verdad estaba haciendo una conexión real, los otros miembros de su equipo mantenían relaciones cordiales entre ellos, pero no parecían tener la intención de compartir más allá del trabajo. Por eso le alegraba saber que había hecho una amiga, no es que tuviera una vida social muy amplia.

Golpeo la puerta del apartamento de Blossom, lo había invitado a almorzar ese domingo con su hermana. Blossom abrió la puerta y lo recibió con una sonrisa amigable.

“Boom, hola pasa” Lo abrazo y lo invito a entrar.

Él le entrego un pastel de una tienda famosa de la ciudad. Ella lo recibió con gusto, mientras le permitía estudiar el apartamento acogedor “Es un lugar muy bonito”

“Me alegro de que no tenga mal gusto” le dijo una mujer que salía de la cocina.

“Boomer te presento a mi hermana Berserk” Era parecida a Blossom y a la vez no, su atuendo era más rebelde y su cabello un poco más corto. Mientras Blossom lo mantenía recogido, Berserk usaba una coleta.

“La famosa hermana gemela” le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano

“Espero que solo sean historias maravillosas”

“Depende, la fiesta de graduación es una de mis favoritas” Berserk abrió los ojos ante eso.

“¡Blossom!”

Blossom rio “¡Que! ¡Es mi historia favorita!” Berserk negó con la cabeza.

El almuerzo paso de maravilla, descubrió que a pesar de lo diferentes que parecían tenían cosas en común. Las dos eran perfeccionistas, tenían un carácter mandón que las llevo a pelearse durante bastante tiempo y eran muy inteligentes.

“¡Les juro que lo quería matar! ¿Cómo que debía usar una falda para nuestra próxima reunión? Que Ivy le gustara que la manoseara, no significa que yo lo permita” comento Berserk, se habían trasladado hacia el balcón disfrutando del atardecer.

“Tu trabajo, suena horrible. Me hace agradecer no haber estudiado eso” le dijo

“No sabía que hubieras querido ser contador” le dijo Blossom

“No precisamente, economista. Mi mamá quería que tuviera un trabajo relacionado con la familia”

“La oveja negra de la familia” le dijo Berserk

“Puede ser, supongo que la política nunca fue lo mío”

“La corrupción y evasión de impuestos ¿no te gusta? ¡El horror!” Berserk hizo un jadeo fingido de sorpresa.

“Dios, Boom. Nunca creí que no tendrías los principios en los que nuestra civilización se construyó” Blossom siguió el juego.

El pareció divertido a eso “Bueno, mi madre fue muy buena alcalde, pero no voy a negar que tengo familiares, bueno con negocios dudosos” tomo un sorbo de su cerveza.

“¿Todos tus familiares son políticos?”

“Bueno casi todos. Tengo un primo que es Profesor en los Ángeles” recordó llamar a Bach apenas llegara a la casa, hace mucho que no lo saludaba.

“Supongo que todas las reuniones familiares son supremamente divertidas” le dijo Berserk

“Son interesantes, a su manera. Pero claro al ser los únicos que no tenemos nada que ver con política, Bach y yo siempre terminamos en una esquina murmurando”

“¿Sin novias?”

“¡Novia! Dios, no. El día que lleve una chica a la casa, tendrá que ser con un anillo. Al menos que desee un sacrificio”

“¿Qué son un culto?”

“Créeme Bloss es peor” los tres rieron ante eso.

“Esto es divertido” Blossom dijo “Me alegra que no estemos divirtiendo, desde ese caso. Lo necesitábamos” Boomer asintió, sentía que llevaba años desde que tuvo un respiro.

“¡Dios!” Grito Berserk sorprendiéndolos a los dos “Mierda Blossy, se me había olvidado decirte. Yo conocía a la chica”

Bloss y él abrieron los ojos ante la revelación “¿Tú la conocías?”

“Si, se me había pasado decirte. Más después de lo que decías de los zapatos”

“Algo, importante”

“Bueno, no estoy segura. Pero pensé que debías saber que le encantaba cenicienta”

“¿Cenicienta?” Esta vez fue él que pregunto

“Si, me pareció curioso. No fue como llamaron el caso los periódicos, la cenicienta de Kingston”

“Si, pero fue por como hallaron el cuerpo” le dijo su hermana

“Bueno, solo pensé que sería importante mencionarlo” Blossom y él se miraron, pero pensaron que solo era una terrible coincidencia, ya se había fijado que el asesino tenía un fetiche por los pies, lo de cenicienta era nada más que un evento raro. Claro eso fue hasta que el teléfono sonó solo unas horas más tarde.

* * *

Butch tenía dos hermanas menores y había sido criado por una madre divorciada. Por lo que su hogar siempre estuvo lleno de un aura femenina. Siempre priorizaban los deseos de sus hermanitas, por lo que no sería raro que le preguntaran en nombre de alguna princesa y él se lo supiera de memoria. Sumado a su tendencia de consentir a sus hermanas.

Entonces cuando son las cuatro de la mañana y están en la Bahía de Townsville, recogiendo el cadáver de otra mujer, por algún pensamiento morboso, no pudo dejar de pensar en el cuento de Hans Cristian Andersen. De una joven que se enamora de un príncipe y renuncia a su voz por él.

“Blanca Suarez, 21 años y estudiante de tercer año de la universidad de Townsville. Sus compañeras de cuarto reportaron su desaparición, el sábado en la tarde. No la habían visto desde el viernes en la noche” dijo Buttercup a su lado.

“Bueno ya sabemos dónde estaba” El cuerpo estaba en una posición parecida al de Spencer, pero la diferencia era las áreas mutiladas. No fueron sus pies, esta vez, sino sus piernas. Al lado de su torso estaban sus piernas amarradas con una cuerda, tan cerca y pegadas que simulaban una aleta. El símbolo del mono en la arena.

Su hermana estaba hablando con el forense, tenía una cara preocupada. Cuando se acercó a ellos dos, parecía que quería llorar “El forense cree que le arrancaron las piernas aun viva…ella…”

“Tranquila Bubs, todo está bien” le dijo él mientras le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. Ella respiro se secó las lágrimas y continuo.

“Dice que le arrancaron sus cuerdas vocales”

“¿Cómo?” Murmuro Buttercup “Pero la última vez se llevó un pie”

“No creo que estemos tratando con Podofilia” le dijo Bubbles aun negándose a mirar el cuerpo.

“¡Chicos!” Boomer los llamo desde donde se encontraba la camioneta de FBI, haciendo señas para que se acercaran. Los tres obedecieron y se encontraron con un Brick bastante serio, mientras hablaba con Blossom.

“¿Qué pasa Cap Boy?” pregunto Buttercup. Butch se rio entre dientes, por la insubordinación de su compañera, mientras su líder le mandaba una mirada oscura. Pero opto por ignorar el comentario.

“Utonium y Bellum encontraron algo” le hizo señas a la chica para que hablara.

“En el camino hacia acá, nos pusimos averiguar algunos casos que se parecieran al modus operandi. Habíamos buscado solo mutilaciones relacionados con los pies, pero pensamos que estamos equivocados y buscamos desde otra perspectiva”

“¿A que les recuerda este asesinato?” Agrego Boomer.

“La sirenita” Todos lo voltearon a mirar “Venga, que no puedo ser el único que lo haya creído. Parece una versión gore del cuento”

“¿Y qué tiene que ver que se parezca a un cuento?” Pregunto Buttercup

“Todo” dijo Brick “Ellos encontraron dos casos que se parecen a este”

“Hace un año una mujer de 25 años, fue encontrada muerta al frente de su casa. El caso se nos pasó porque aparentemente nada de su cuerpo había sido mutilado”

“¿Cómo que aparentemente?” Hablo Bubbles

“Sus labios fueron arrancados” Brick concluyo “además de que tenía una manzana al lado de su cuerpo y a medio morder”

“Joder, no me digas. Blancanieves” Buttercup murmuro. Los otros tres asintieron.

“Y hace dos meses, una mujer de 28 años fue encontrada en el lago afuera de la ciudad, sus dedos de las manos fueron arrancados y la posición de sus brazos estaba extendida casi unidas, formando una especie de alas. La chica sufría de albinismo” comento Boomer

Butch capto el significado. Pero fue su hermana quien le dio la voz a sus pensamientos “El lago de los cisnes”

“Me temo. Que vimos el caso de la manera equivocada” Brick dijo “Tenemos un asesino de cuentos de hadas”

* * *

“¿Cuentos de hadas? ¿Están seguros?” Pregunto su capitán desde el asiento.

“Afirmativo, estudiamos toda la madrugada los casos y me temo que es el patrón en común” Vio como Sofia se retorcía desde el asiento, su ceño fruncido.

“Mierda Jojo, esto va a ser la comidilla de los medios. Hay demasiados cuentos de hadas ¿Cómo vamos a predecir el próximo asesinato?”

“Creemos que se está centrando en las princesas específicamente, Utonium y Keane, están trabajando en un perfil”

“Un perfil es útil, pero me preocupa que nos estemos quedando sin tiempo. Dices que los otros asesinatos datan de hace años ¿Qué hay del símbolo?”

“Solo apareció en los últimos dos crímenes”

“Significa que hasta ahora se vinculó al culto y debe estar protegido”

“Por eso está matando más seguido, siente que tiene inmunidad”

“Y no podría estar tan equivocado” Brick gruño para sus adentros, el culto del mono siempre había sido una molestia para la ciudad, pero la razón por la que este caso era tan temido fue porque nunca habían conseguido atrapar a algunos de sus miembros ¡Ninguno! Eran como fantasmas que desaparecían sin dejar rastro, entendía la preocupación de su capitán, una cosa era un caso de drogas, pero un asesino serial destruiría las carreras de todos en la unidad.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Sofia lo miró fijamente, parecía estar luchando contra algo, pero después de unos segundos su mirada cambio a una llena de resolución.

“¿Cree en la suerte Jojo?”

Él la miro confundido “Me temo que no”

“¿Puedo preguntar la razón?”

El frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, recordó un poco su infancia, adolescencia y adultez. Todo lo que consiguió fue gracias a su trabajo duro, a su esfuerzo, la suerte nunca tuvo nada que ver, por mucho que las personas le dijeran lo contrario, que alguien de sus orígenes no se merecía estar en esa posición y que había sido pura suerte, en retrospectiva esa palabra lo irritaba de una manera que no podía explicar “La suerte es algo que usamos cuando no hacemos esfuerzo alguno, es un término de mediocres”

Ella sonrió ante su respuesta “Puede ser, pero estoy segura de que hay cosas que son difíciles de explicar y más de conseguir, cuando no encontramos una salida a un problema, lo mejor es echar una moneda al aire y esperar que la suerte este de su lado” El no parecía muy convencido, ella se recostó en su silla y miro por su ventana el paisaje “Cuando era niña, hubo un día que me quede jugando baloncesto con mis amigos en la escuela, el tiempo paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta que había perdido el autobús a mi casa. Estaba aterrada, sabía que debía llamar a mis padres para que me recogieran, pero me preocupaba que se enojaran conmigo por perder el autobús. Fui a la sala de maestros y esperé que llamara mi mamá, por supuesto ella se molestó. En esa hora mientras la esperaba y me preparaba para su enojo, ocurrió algo horrible, un conductor borracho se había saltado un semáforo por la misma ruta que tomaba el autobús, en un intento de evadirlo el chofer giro hacia la izquierda fue tan rápido que el autobús se salió de la carretera y cayó en pedazos, no hubo ningún sobreviviente fue una calamidad para toda la comunidad, pero cuando mi madre llego a recogerme en vez de enojo solo tenia lágrimas, me abrazo con fuerza y agradeció a Dios que yo perdiera el autobús. ¿No es increíble? Nunca había perdido esa ruta, y el único día que lo hago ocurre eso, tal vez fue un golpe de suerte o no era mi momento para irme, pero desde ese día soy consciente de que la vida está impredecible, incluso en sus detalles insignificantes en los que damos por sentados, no debemos subestimarla”

Brick no respondió a su historia, si bien era impresionante que ella se hubiera salvado de una calamidad como esa, no podía atribuírselo a la suerte o al destino, una coincidencia que la favoreció en ese momento, en su opinión era mas realista ¿pero quien era él para desmentir las palabras motivadoras de su capitán? Siempre fue criticado por sus compañeros por ver la realidad de una forma tan crítica y cínica, pero para él la mejor forma de enfrentarse a lo oscuro que puede llegar a ser su trabajo era admitiendo que el mundo esta lleno de crueldad y los cuentos de hadas, solo quedan en papel.

“Bueno el punto es que tendremos que lanzar una moneda y ver como nos va” Sofia agarro un bolígrafo y anoto unas palabras en una hoja para después doblarla “Ve con Boomer, sabe como manejarlo” se lo entrego, pero antes de que el pudiera leerlo, lo detuvo. “léelo cuando salgas de aquí” se cuestiono porque tanto secretismo, pero asintió a sus órdenes.

Se levanto y se despidió “Entonces le estaré comunicando Capitán” dio la espalda para irse, pero antes de salir la voz de Sofia lo alerto.

“Por cierto Jojo, en lo que a mi respecta la conversación de estos cinco minutos nunca ocurrió” No se molesto en voltearse, lo ponía nervioso ¿Qué información traía ese papel que fuera necesario tanto misterio?

Al llegar a su oficina y asegurarse que nadie lo estuviera viendo, abrió el papel con más emoción de la que posteriormente admitiría. Las palabras que vio lo sorprendieron. Tenia la dirección de un club Gold Boy, una hora exacta y unas palabras clave. Pero lo más increíble, fue el nombre que el supuso debía preguntar: _Princesa Morbucks_

* * *

Existía un problema en haber sido criada por un padre soltero, haber jugado futbol desde los cinco años, entrar a una banda de rock en su adolescencia, inscribirse a la academia de policía apenas se graduó y practicar motocross en sus tiempos libres. Buttercup podía ser excelente socializando con hombres, pero con mujeres la cosa se complicaba. La única presencia femenina constante en su vida fue Brute, y era porque nunca la obligo a hablar de “cosas de chicas” además que entendía que su personalidad era naturalmente agresiva.

En realidad, no fue algo que le quitara el sueño, no le interesaba tener amigas, en su línea de trabajo apenas le quedaba tiempo para desarrollar esas relaciones. Sin embargo, en estos momentos deseaba tener las suficientes habilidades sociales para poder hablar con sus compañeras. El caso la estaba comiendo viva, no era gratificante encontrar cada vez más cadáveres y menos pistas, en momentos como estos solía salir con sus compañeros y beber mientras se quejaban de su trabajo, era catártico para ella, pero desde que la transfirieron no lo había podía hacer.

Mas bien, no había encontrado algún compañero de copas. Brick estaba fuera de discusión no solo era su jefe, si no que prefería tomar veneno antes que compartir tiempo fuera del trabajo con el desgraciado, Boomer era demasiado… suave para su gusto, además por lo que había visto de su intercambio con Sofia, temía que alguna queja se le escapara y llegara a oídos de su superior, por lo que lo descarto. Butch, parecía más accesible y viendo su comportamiento estos días, apostaría que disfrutaría un buen juego de bebidas sudaba la misma energía que ella, pero existieron dos razones por lo que no lo invito; la primera era que siempre salía junto a su hermana, puede que sean los crímenes, pero no la dejaba sola por nada del mundo, y la segunda razón, era que temía que después de unas copas las cosas se elevaran a otro nivel. Siempre le habían gustado los musculosos del tipo chico malo, su cara no estaba para nada mal y su actitud retadora e irreverente la seducían.

Pero cuando el otro día se quito su chaqueta y dejo al descubierto sus preciosos tatuajes en sus musculosos brazos… Bueno digamos que no confiaba en su fuerza de voluntad, más en estado de alcohol y todos saben que el trabajo y el sexo no se combinan. Esto al final solo dejaba a dos candidatas, Bubbles quedaba descartada debido a su perro guardián, entonces por eso se encontraba acá sentada en un bar con Blossom Utonium.

Fue un impulso momentáneo, todos se estaban yendo y en su desespero le pregunto a la pelirroja si estaría interesada en tomar unas copas, Blossom pareció sorprendida pero tal vez por educación decidió aceptar su oferta. Habían salido a un bar que quedaba cerca a la agencia, noto que había varios del FBI en las mesas por lo que supuso que era un lugar frecuente para ellos. Desde el momento que les trajeron sus tragos ninguna había dicho palabra alguna y eso lo estaba comiendo viva. 

“Entonces… de donde dijiste que eras” pregunto incapaz de soportar el silencio incómodo.

“Oh bueno, antes de venir a Townsville estuve viviendo en Londres, pero nací en San francisco y viví unos diez años allá, luego estuve un tiempo en Dallas y posteriormente viví el resto de tiempo en Nueva York antes de mudarme a Londres”

“Mierda… entonces eres un viajero frecuente”

Blossom sonrió “Bueno digamos que estoy acostumbrada a los cambios” miro su cerveza por un momento y ella juro que su conversación había terminado hasta que Blossom le pregunto “¿Siempre has vivido en Townsville?”

“Bueno algo así… nací en Townsville, pero hubo un tiempo en que viví en Citysville. Pero fue muy corto, me prepare en la academia de policía en Megaville creo que ha sido el mayor tiempo que estuve fuera de la ciudad”

“Ya veo, todas son ciudades hermanas de Townsville ¿Qué tal son? Ya que soy nueva en la zona me gustaría visitarlas en algún momento”

Buttercup recordó el tiempo que vivió en cada una “Bueno Megaville definitivamente no tiene nada que envidiarle a Nueva York, es una gran metrópolis y los negocios son excelentes. No mentiría en decir que es donde se concentra todo el poder económico de la zona, por otro lado, citysville, bueno yo diría que se pelea con Townsville el puesto de la ciudad con mayores crímenes del estado”

“¿Realmente están peligrosa esta ciudad?”

“¿No has visto lo suficiente?” Blossom hizo una mueca y Buttercup se maldijo internamente, sonó demasiado brusca “¡No quería decir eso…!”

“¡Oh no! Tienes razón, es solo que a pesar de que he visto todo se siente un poco… como decirlo”

“¿Irreal?”

“Si, nunca estas preparado para esto. Realmente te envido”

“¿A mí, por qué?”

“Pareces segura de lo que estas haciendo, no te dejas acobardar ante la información” Buttercup parpadeo, fue la primera vez que alguien la alagaba por su trabajo. No es que se acobardara, al contrario, siempre dudaba de si misma, pero en su línea de trabajo había aprendido que la mínima muestra de debilidad le podía costar todo. Antes de responder, fueron interrumpidas por unas voces molestas, unas que conocía muy bien.

“Pero miren a quien tenemos ¿no es Butterbabe? Ha pasado un tiempo” Maldita sea, de todos los bares en la ciudad tenía que elegir este, el mismo día que ella.

“No me llames así Dylan” Los dos cruzaron miradas, ella lo odiaba. Dylan había sido su compañero en la policía durante dos años, entro mucho después que ella y esencialmente fue un inepto, delego todo su trabajo a ella, pero siempre estaba para recibir el crédito de los arrestos junto a ella. Todos en la oficina sabían que tipo de persona era, pero no dijeron nada cuando su superior lo ascendió en vez de ella, _mundo de hombres_ le había dicho Brute lo que solo sirvió para agravar la herida.

“Oh vamos Butterbabe, no piensas invitarnos una bebida” Se encontraba con otros dos tipos que ella reconocía como parte de la policía “Y de paso, preséntanos a tu nueva amiga” Mas que una petición sonaba como una orden y por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Blossom se tensaba.

Ella suspiro no tenía ánimos para esta payasada “Sabes que Dylan, estoy cansada ¿Por qué no vas a arruinar la vida a alguien más?”

“¿Cansada? Oh vamos Butterbabe, no me digas que el trabajo de oficina es demasiado complicado. En mi opinión pienso que las damas encajan más en ese tipo de labores” El bastardo se burló y sus compañeros lo acompañaron en su broma. Ella apretó los puños, lo que más quería era lanzarle un puñetazo al imbécil. Pero retrocedió, no quería involucrar a Blossom en sus líos personales, le envió una mirada a su compañera y le señalo con los ojos la puerta. Ella pareció entender y dejo el dinero de las bebidas, procedieron a retirarse ignorando a los hombres frente a ellas. Pero el idiota, no pareció entender la indirecta, pues tomo la muñeca de Blossom impidiendo su salida “Aw ¿ya se van? ¿por qué no te quedas preciosa? Apenas nos conocemos”

Buttercup gruño “Dylan te advierto, suelta su muñeca o no respondo”

“Tranquila, el asunto es con tu amiga” Le mostro una sonrisa desagradable, mientras la acercaba más a él. Blossom lo miro fríamente y en una voz casi gélida le dijo “Tienes tres segundos para soltarme o te arrepentirás”

El tipo pareció más divertido “Lindo me gustan peleadores” ¡Buttercup tuvo suficiente! Le gustan peleadores, bueno ella le iba a enseñar lo que significa una pelea. Pero en el momento en que fue a lanzarle el puñetazo, Dylan gruño de dolor, y todos a su alrededor quedaron en silencio. Blossom le había dado una patada en su entrepierna y el chico gruñía del dolor mientras se agachaba.

Blossom se bufo “¿Qué pasa? ¿No que te gustaban peleadoras?” El se levantó y le grito perra, intento golpearla, pero Blossom fue más rápida y lo esquivo, en el proceso formo un puño y se lo lanzo directo al rostro. Se escucho el sonido de algo roto y ella apostaría todo su salario a que le había roto la nariz. Uno de los amigos de Dylan decidió intervenir, pero Buttercup se dio cuenta lo suficientemente rápido y con fuerza lo agarro por la camisa y lo lanzo hacia la mesa que antes ocupaba.

Todos los del bar se dieron cuenta y empezaron a formar un círculo mientras gritaban _¡Pelea!¡Pelea!_ El tercero trato de acercársele, pero Blossom lo agarro por un brazo, en medio de la confusión Buttercup aprovecho y le dio una patada en el estomago que le saco el aire. Luego lo lanzaron al piso, Dylan y sus amigos se levantaron dispuestos a una lucha. Ella y Blossom cruzaron miradas y la pelirroja le envió una sonrisa “Hey Buttercup, no parecen del tipo inteligente”

Sus ojos brillaron con una energía que no podía describir y supuso que si se miraba al espejo tendría el mismo brillo “Um, parece que no. Tendremos que explicarles detalladamente, lo que significa un no” las dos rieron de alegría.

Para ser su primera noche de chicas debía admitir que había salido mejor de lo que se esperaba.

* * *

Los tacones resonaron por el pasillo en su mayoría silencioso, la túnica que cubría la figura alta se mezclaba con la oscuridad de la noche. Su portador hizo una mueca al llegar al lugar, el olor de sangre y putrefacción contrastaban con la colorida habitación. Hadas y unicornios pintadas en la paredes, castillos y carruajes, príncipes y princesa. Cuentos de una infancia mejor.

El dueño le daba la espalda, murmuraba cosas sin sentido, Mientras pulía unas zapatillas de cristal. Frunció el ceño, se estaba volviendo arrogante y a pesar de que sabia que las autoridades de la ciudad eran mediocres y poco inteligentes. No quería arriesgarse.

“Estas cazando más seguido” dijo por primera vez desde que llego.

El hombre se volteo a mirarlo, su cabello largo y descuidado, su ropa poco cuidada y sus ojos desquiciados. Le daban una apariencia asquerosa.

“Necesito terminar la obra rápidamente” comento.

“Me preocupa que te estés volviendo arrogante”

“¿A que le temes? Creí que el culto era invencible”

“Lo es si eres cuidadoso, algo que por lo que logro ver no entiendes”

Se rio entre dientes “No entiendes la obra de un artista”

El encapuchado frunció el ceño “Haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda. En el momento que te encuentren, deseara haber escuchado mi advertencia”

“Que me puede hacer la policía”

“Yo no hablaba de la policía” Se miraron unos segundos y el encapuchado se retiró. El otro ignoro sus palabras y siguió apreciando sus colecciones.

“Ten cuidado Lenny”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis publicaciones están más lentas de lo que esperaba. Con el ingreso a mi nuevo estudio y abriendo mi negocio he estado realmente ocupada. Espero empezar a publicar más seguido, realmente disfruto escribir esta historia, pero debido a lo exigente que soy con ella, los capítulos tienden a demorarse más en su desarrollo.
> 
> Estaré concentrándome en el próximo capitulo de mi otro fic. Por lo que espero me tengan paciencia, con la historia. Ya que con este capitulo termino los que tenia en borrador,

**Author's Note:**

> Final: Este capítulo es más introductorio, esta vez opte por un universo alternativo en donde ninguno tiene poderes. También es la razón por la que no he publicado nada nuevo de mi otro fic, ya que me estoy dedicando a este proyecto, no signifique que lo tenga olvidado solo que el proceso de inspiración esta más lento.
> 
> Les deseo un excelente año lleno de éxitos y que nos podamos seguir encontrando por medio de esta bella comunidad ¡feliz año 2021!


End file.
